Chinese Sniper
Introduction The Chinese Sniper "Red Hat" is an anti-infantry unit trained by General Fai in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. Like his American and GLA counterparts, the Chinese Sniper is able to take out most infantry units one by one in one shot and at a fast fire rate. The only drawback is that this unit can only be obtained after reaching Rank 5. Overview The Chinese Sniper uses a QBU-88 sniper rifle and is very effective against enemy infantry from a long range. They are also effective to prevent enemy infiltration, as they can detect hidden enemy infantries like Saboteurs, stealthed Rebels, Terrorists, Colonel Burton or Black Lotus. They can also be deadly against highly armored vehicles such as Valanxes or Toxin Tractors, blowing them up with a single well-placed shot. A group of those can even deal a tremendous damage to a structure by aiming at crucial structural points. However this unit is only unlocked in late game, more precisely at Rank 5. The sniper remains hidden at all times, unless under fire from enemies. Variants General Leang can also train snipers, but as early as Rank 1 without any special requirements. However, these snipers will reveal themselves when moving. Neither do they gain horde bonus. Assessment Pros: * Extremely effective against infantry. * Remains hidden at all times. * Can directly damage vehicles, unlike the USA Pathfinder or GLA Assassin. * When grouped, deals heavy damage to structures. * Detects stealthed enemy infantry. * Gains horde bonus when grouped in numbers greater or equal to 5. * Can be trained in groups of 4. Cons: * Slow for an infantry. * Low rate of fire. * Reveals himself when under attack. * Ineffective against heavily armored vehicles, cannot attack aircraft. * Very late game unit, unlocked only at Rank 5. * Long training time. Quotes (In English) Before 009 FINAL Patch 2 release, the Sniper used the ''Tiberium Wars ''Nod Saboteur lines. When Created * Need a sniper? When Selected * Sniper ready. * Scope adjusted. * Need a spotter? * At your service. * What do you require? * Professional killer. * Any mission? * What's my task? * Need someone to get killed? * My rifle, my binoculars, a large landscape… What else can I ask for? When Ordered to Move * This way. * Looking for a new vantage point. * Correct. * Loud and clear. * I'll go quietly. * Of course. * Good idea, Commander. * Works fine to me. * As you command. * Is the way safe? When Ordered to Attack * I never miss... * Target spotted. * Easy peasy... * Going for an accurate aim. * Shoot, pack up. Shoot, pack up. * That's how you save ammo! * Sleep well... * Enjoy the show, Commander. * Right between the eyes. * Nobody messes with a sniper! When Wounded * Need some help over there! * How did they find me? * Gotta relocate... * My cover's blown up! * Quick! Send me back up! Quotes (in native Chinese Quotes) The Chinese sniper's quotes are said to be one of the best Native Chinese quotes in the mod.His quotes are mostly more serious tone and a bit "philosophical". When created * 中国红帽狙击手待命！ When selected * 我们眼中的世界被十字分割。 * 一发子弹一条命。 * 上膛完毕。 * 我们个个都是神枪手。 When Ordered to Move * 时间到，出发！ * 隐蔽。 * 你看不见我。 * 我会处理的。 When Ordered to Attack * 那些家伙进入我的视野了。 * 目标会被解决。 * 看我的！ Trivia *The creation quote of this unit in Chinese is a reference to the unit's cameo where he's shown wearing a red hat. But his in-game model shows him wearing a normal straw hat. His faction color is instead reflected on his combat vests. *Prior to Patch 002 for Contra 009 FINAL's release, the Sniper's range is quite short for a unit of its class. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Infantry Category:Skirmishers Category:Anti-infantry Infantry Category:Commando Units